A Night to Remember
by Mooncat100
Summary: Reela fic. After a year of awkwardness Ray and Neela decide to rebuild their relationship.Spoilerish
1. Chapter 1

**Post season 12. Kind of fluffy for now, might change in later chapters, who knows. My first fic so be kind. Spoilerish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associate with ER**

A night to remember

By Mooncat100

"Are you ready yet?"

"Give me 5 minutes."

"You said that 5 minutes ago, Neela…"

Neela opened her eyes and glared at her reflection. The red strapless dress she had bought earlier in the week clung strategically to her curves, outlining her hips before falling gracefully to her calves. Sighing Neela picked up her bag.

"Neela, can you get a move on…."

Opening the door and taking a deep breath, Neela strode purposefully down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had been waiting patiently for his date for the past half hour. It was Friday night and he had managed to persuade Neela that going to Abby and Luka's party with him, would be better than her going solo. It had taken a lot of persuading, but she had finally succumbed to his pestering. But it had taken lots of coffee breaks. They had been friends for the past 8 months but tonight Tony was planning on changing that.

Hearing some noise from the staircase, Tony reluctantly put down the copy of Glamour he had been reading and picked up his keys.

"So will I do?"

Turning round to face Neela, Tony stopped in his tracks.

"Wow!" he stammered.

"You can put your tongue away now," Neela laughed, the tension she had been feeling easing from the comical look on Tony's face.

"You look hot."

"Thanks, I think." she replied

"Everyone is going to be so jealous when they see my date," Tony smirked.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Neela replied "uh Tony, remember this is not a date, date, we're just going as friends."

The smirk fell ever so slightly from his face, "um of course, just friends…. It's a friendship date."

Neela looked at Tony and smiled hesitantly. She had been worrying all day that she had made the wrong decision letting Tony take her to this party, especially as………..**he** was going to be there…………., but Tony had been relentlessly asking her every morning for the past 2 weeks, so she had finally accepted.

"Madam your carriage awaits you,"

Taking his arm, Neela followed Tony to the car.

**Oh God, please don't let this turn into a nightmare……..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I had originally written 2 more chapters before the original post, but after the reviews I changed the fic a bit just for you, you won't see it yet, but you will I promise! Hope you like it?**

Ray checked his watch. It was 8.35pm, 5 minutes later than he last checked. He knew he was being stupid, it wasn't like she was coming to meet him, but he was feeling nervous. Nothing had been the same since she had moved out and it had only got worse after Michael's death, they had just stopped talking. Correction, they talked but only when they had to… he could list off all the times in his head. He knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have said anything the night she left him, **the night she left them. **

"Penny for them?"

Startled, Ray swung around nearly loosing his hold on his bottle of beer. Leaning against the couch was a very amused Abby. Wearing a cream trouser suit and with her hair pulled back she looked effortlessly stunning,

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to creep up on a person?" Ray spluttered.

Abby grinned sitting down next to him, "well, you would have noticed me if you hadn't been glued to my front door. She'll be here, relax."

"I don't know who 'she' is, but I'll have you know I'm waiting for the entertainment, Morris is apparently bringing a date."

Abby gave Ray a long, hard look. Unable to hold the eye contact, Ray shifted uncomfortably.

"Ray…." Abby said holding him firmly by the arm.

Turning back towards her Ray muttered, "look Abby, I know what you're thinking but you're wrong ok, I'm fine." He turned his attention back towards the door "I'm just nervous, it's been a while that's all."

"You two are hopeless, you know that?" Abby exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Ray whispered.

"Look, this is no secret, everyone knows how you both feel, and it's obvious, even the janitor knows and he's only been working at County for a week! The only people who don't seem to get it, are you and Neela" Abby said her voice lowering.

"You're wrong Abby" Ray groaned, putting his hands over his face.

"If I'm wrong then why do you spend half your time staring at her when she's not looking, waiting for her to get to work just for a glimpse before you leave at the end of the day? Abby stated before taking a sip of her orange juice, "and she's just as bad."

Ray looked up, "excuse me?"

"You heard me," Abby put down her drink, before turning back to Ray.

"Who do you think has been asking about you nearly every other day since she moved out?"

The shock on Ray's face was clearly visible.

"Look Ray, she was devastated after Michael's death…"

"Yeah I know that "Ray interrupted.

"Well did you know that she hated leaving you, that she felt guilty? Ray she's lost a lot more than you think, even before Michael died."

"What do you mean?" he whispered, looking hopefully at Abby.

"Look I've said too much already, you need to speak to her."

"Abby,"

"No Ray, you need to speak to her." Picking up her drink, Abby started to walk away. "And Ray, try and enjoy yourself it's a party? You're not at the ER now."

Ray smiled, "Abby, have I told you how amazing you are?" Turning back to Ray, the look on his face was enough to tell her that maybe tonight was going to be the night. **Their night**.

"I know, that's why Luka married me. Oh and Ray?" Abby's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yes, oh wise sage?"

"Don't stuff this up"

Smirking Ray stretched his legs out lazily, "Well if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then maybe there's hope for me after all."

"Barnett, don't get cocky!" Laughing to herself, Abby winked at Ray before walking towards the kitchen for another large drink of orange juice.

**Is it going to be that easy? **

**Oh and 'penny for them' means I'll give you a penny for what you're thinking, for those of you who didn't understand the phrase! It is an English expression…not very American sorry! Found the reviews helpful….hint hint!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me motivated! The next chapter might not be posted until next week as it's half done and it's the bank holiday weekend, so don't know how much I'm going to get down. Will try my best to find the time. Enjoy!**

**Oh and some bad language in this one. Sorry.**

Chapter 3

"Ray, my man this is Cassandra,"

Ray couldn't help but stare. Cassandra was at least a foot taller than Morris, had hair the colour of carrots and if he wasn't mistaken had a slightly hairy upper lip. She was also wearing a non-existent lime, green dress that wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Ray said.

"Hi," Cassandra shyly replied, nervously twisting her hands.

"Hey Babe, why don't you go get me and junior here a bottle of bud?"

"Sure," Cassandra replied, before disappearing into the throng of people.

Morris slapped Ray on the back "Now is she hot or what? You know I bought that dress for her, you should have seen her face when she saw it. I had to practically force it on her."

Ray laughed, "I can imagine,"

"Yeah she's kinda shy, but she's got a great pair of.."

"Err Archie," Ray interrupted "where did you get your brown suit from?"

Morris did a twirl, "Like it huh? Wanted it tight to show off my assets if you know what I mean! Would like to tell ya, but it's been tailor made just for me."

"Probably for the best," Ray grimaced.

"Hey where's the Roomie, not here yet?" Morris asked, settling himself down on a sofa,

"Ex-roomie," Ray answered sitting down beside him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. You're well rid of her man, far too sarcastic that one, couldn't live with that."

"Well I.."

"And you know another thing," Morris broke off leaning forward, " I think she's secretly laughing at me, you know she's all deadpan in the face, but I don't know," he whispered.

Ray grinned "I think you're paranoid man."

"Yeah well, as I said you're well rid, let Gates keep his precious girlfriend, they've got more in common, I mean who… "

"What did you just say?"

Morris looked blankly back, "er, I said you're well rid."

"No, the girlfriend part," Ray's grip on the sofa arm tightened.

"Oh yeah, Gates was bragging this morning about his date with Neela, something about her wanting him."

Ray shook his head "Nah man, you've got it wrong, she wouldn't go out with someone like him."

"Well I don't know about that," Morris retorted looking pointedly to his left.

In that moment Ray felt a combination of stunned elation, and excruciating pain.

She was looking at him, biting her lip; she only ever did that when she was nervous, but boy did she looked beautiful. He had never seen her in anything like it before. The dress was shimmering, changing colour in the differing light, and clinging to her body accentuating her tiny waist before falling to hide what he knew were slender legs beneath. Her shoulders were bare, touchable and her hair was down, just as he liked it, shining blue black in the light. His eyes were drawn to her lush, red lips wondering what it would be like to taste them, explore them. He returned his gaze to her eyes, they were large and nearly opaque, he could get lost in those eyes….

And then she looked down. Ray followed her movements and saw her hand entwined in another.

Jumping up from the sofa, he stammered, "er I'll go get the drinks."

Morris yelled at Ray's retreating back "Are you sure? Cassandra will be back in a second."

Ray slammed the door of the bathroom shut and leaned back against it. Screwing his eyes tightly shut, he banged his fist against the wooden door.

"Bastard!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't realise Luka and Abby had such a great pad!" Gates exclaimed as they entered the room.

"Haven't you been here before?" Neela asked, waving as she spotted Luka proudly holding his son in his arms.

"Nah, don't think Abby likes me too much, but me and the big guy, we get on great."

Neela looked thoughtfully at Tony, "I'm sure Abby likes you, she's never said a bad thing to me."

Gates slid his arm behind Neela's shoulders hurrying her over to the table that was laden with alcohol, "probably Barnett's doing. Now he really dislikes me."

"You're imagining things, Ray just jokes around, he hasn't got a bad bone in his body," Neela replied shaking off Gate's arm and picking up a glass of red wine. She looked up and searched the room knowing what she was looking for but not finding it.

Then she saw him,

He was chatting to Archie. He looked relaxed and he was grinning. It had been ages since she had seen him like that. She half smiled as she watched him talking to Archie who was animatedly talking back. He had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a beige blazer over his regular jeans, it made his shoulders seem broader somehow. His white shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing a tanned chest. He ran his hand through his hair, laughing, she smiled drinking him in.

Suddenly he stopped smiling and turned his gaze on her. He stared at her. She stared back. His eyes slowly travelled down her body before returning to her face, to her lips. She felt her body stiffen and heat up under his intense gaze, she felt naked, alive.

"Earth to Mayday?"

'Huh?' Neela said breathlessly.

"If he likes me so much, why is he currently sending me evil glares from across the room?"

**What the? **Neela felt a tuggng at her hand and looked down, **when did that happen?** She quickly looked up again just in time to see the pain in his eyes before he hastily left the room.

Neela pulled her hand out of Gate's grasp, "Damn!" Neela cried.

"Yeah Babe I know this wine is awful," smirked Gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you think? Let me know………pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter is done and the next one will be up tomorrow, maybe even later tonight. P.S don't hate me.**

Chapter 4

Ray moodily swirled his drink in his glass, watching the amber liquid dance in his glass. He had sought sanctuary in the kitchen for solitude after being ousted from the bathroom unceremoniously by Luka. He just needed some time to think and collect his thoughts; to rebuild the wall he had hastily demolished after his conversation with Abby.

Looking at his watch, he noted the time. It was still early, too early to leave unnoticed. However, the thought of Gates pawing Neela all night was enough to make Ray reconsider 'being polite' and go home to the safety of his apartment.

Hearing the door open, Ray looked up to see the figure of Tony Gates leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, lazily observing him with an amused expression.

"I think you might be lost," Ray growled at Gates.

Gates slowly surveyed his surroundings before letting his gaze rest on Ray. "Nope, I'm in the right room."

"Is there something you want?"

Closing the door behind him he answered, "now yesterday I might have said 'yes' to that question, but tonight I can honestly say I think I've got exactly what I want."

Eyes narrowing Ray rasped, "and what might that be _Tony_?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I have the girl," He laughed, "you know, the girl that you used to live with. Hey didn't you two go out once?"

"You know we didn't."

"Of course silly me, _you_ wanted to but she didn't want to have anything to do with you, right?"

Quelling the anger that was bubbling to the surface, Ray took a slow sip of his drink and carefully put his glass down.

Looking at Gates square in the face he eventually replied, "my relationship with Neela, is none of your business."

"What relationship? As far as I'm aware you need to actually TALK to a person in order to have a relationship with them," Gates sneered.

Forcing his face into a smile Ray replied scathingly," that's where you're wrong Tony, you see we lived together, she used to talk to me about everything, we're friends, the best of friends."

"Yeah well, you don't seem to be the _best_ of friends at the moment?"

Remaining stoic, Ray continued, "but we have been and we will be again…soon."

Gates took a couple of steps forward, "well that's the problem I have you see, I find that even your silent brooding presence is irritating and more importantly upsetting to my _girlfriend_."

Digesting Gates' revelation, Ray controlled the feelings of anger and pain and took another long mouthful of his drink. Gates looked on, assessing Ray's reaction to his comment but failing.

"Well then I'll happily keep out of her way…."

Looking pleased Gates made to turn away, " well I'm glad we had this little conversation and I…"

Ray interrupted, "….when _she_ tells me that's what she wants."

Tony's eyes darkened, "She doesn't want you around, she told me. We're a couple; didn't you see us holding hands?"

Ray fell silent.

"Exactly, we're together, so get used to it."

Gates turned towards the door.

"Gates," Ray whispered, forcing a curious Tony to turn around. Ray was leaning back on the counter arms crossed. His face looked calm, controlled, except for the tell tale pulse at the base of his neck that was beating rapidly, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Gates slowly smiled, before shutting the door quietly behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neela took a large swig of her beer and walked towards the balcony. The view of Chicago was amazing. Looking down she saw a couple in another identical balcony, arms wrapped around each other, not taking any interest in the city sky line. She felt a pang of jealousy.

**How easy life must be for them.** She couldn't remember when life had got so complicated, was it before or after Michael dying? She thought back to when she was at her happiest……… in their flat. Ray playing his guitar, making a mess, hiding behind a pillow while watching a scary movie. Ray, Ray, Ray. She missed him so much; just thinking about him was painful. Now they barely spoke to each other, it was just uncomfortable and it was all her fault. She often wondered what life would have been like if she had never hastily married Michael, where would she be? Who would she be with? Who was she kidding, from the first moment she had seen _him_, she had known he was the one. She had settled for Michael and had loved him, but he wasn't the man to set her heart racing at the briefest glance, or touch. Her heart had always belonged to another……..as it still did.

Sighing she took another swig of her beer.

"Fancy some company?" Abby asked, joining her on the balcony.

Neela smiled, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Abby replied.

Neela propped her elbows on the balcony edge and looked out at the city.

"Gates' is looking for you," Abby said hesitantly.

"I know," she sighed. "He hasn't left my side since we got here, he had to pop out to get some more alcohol, apparently Luka needed someone reliable to do it for him." Neela looked knowingly at Abby.

"I thought you could do with a break?"

Neela turned to Abby and grinned. "You knew?"

"Hey, what are friends for." Abby smiled back, before turning her attention to the skyline.

They stood side by side lost in their own thoughts.

Abby broke the comfortable silence, "Neela, what were you thinking bringing Gates as your date?"

"We're not on a date, I just said I'd come to the party with him, he doesn't know anyone, thought I'd be helping him out." she said defensively.

"Even if it meant hurting Ray in the process?"

"You don't know what you're saying." Neela replied angrily, her voice rising slightly.

"Have you even spoken to him?" Abby asked gently.

"No, I, uh, things are just too difficult between us," she murmured.

Abby grabbed Neela by the shoulders, "Go now" she urged "he's in the kitchen."

Momentarily surprised by her urgency she replied, "I can't, I," she broke off looking downcast at the floor.

Shaking her slightly, Abby firmly said, "you owe it to him to be honest. Just talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" she answered sadly.

"Then you make him talk to you," she replied sternly. "Go on," she urged giving her a push, "It's only Ray," she said gently.

Neela lifted her head, her eyes brighter, "You're right, I'm being a coward and it's only Ray, my friend," she answered slowly.

"Exactly." Abby smiled at the sudden determination on Neela's face.

"But before I go," Neela said looking at Abby suspiciously and lifting an eyebrow, "how long is Tony going to be gone for?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's got a long list of drinks to pick up, trust me," she chuckled.

Well, here goes nothing," grinning back, Neela took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Abby watched her go and smiled to herself. From the corner of her eye she saw Luka making his way towards the bathroom, she quickly shouted, "Hun, you couldn't open that crate in the study, I think we're running out of wine!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok don't hate me for not having Ray and Neela talking yet, but remember this fic is over one night and it didn't seem right to add the next scene which involves them talking, onto the end of this chapter. You've got to have build up right? Anticipation? You'll see why when you read the next chapter, I'm halfway through writing it so it will be up tomorrow at the latest. Please be patient…. only one day left and then lots of Ray and Neela bits that I know have been lacking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is their first** **big chapter together. Hope it was worth waiting for? Thanks for your patience. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

Ray picked up the bottle of tequila, filled his glass and downed it in one.

He shuddered and pulled a face. Turning back to the cupboard he resumed his search for the salt.

"Can't drink tequila without salt it's a crime in England."

Not bothering to turn round, Ray continued rummaging.

"If you're looking for sliced lemons they're in the fridge?" Neela said touching him slightly on the arm. Flinching, Ray pulled his arm back and turned to face her.

"Thanks but it was the salt I was after," he said sharply.

Frowning, Neela picked up the salt that was lying next to her on the counter, and handed it to him. He took it silently and headed to the fridge.

Finding two empty shot glasses, she filled them up and waited. Pulling the plate of lemon slices out of the fridge, he turned back to face her. She was biting her lip. Scowling, Ray brushed past her and picked up his empty shot glass.

"I've already poured you one," she said holding out a full glass.

Ignoring her, he picked up the bottle and refilled his glass.

"Look Ray, I came here to talk."

He looked at her coldly, "well I don't want to."

"I know you're saw us earlier, I just wanted to explain," she said urgently.

"There's nothing to explain, I already know," he retorted.

Confused she replied, "you do?"

"I spoke to our mutual friend and was given all the gory details," He spat.

Bewildered she continued, "I don't understand? Who did you speak to?"

"Who do you think?" he replied angrily. "Look, I'm bored of this Neela, this little game you're playing? It's crap, and I don't want to play any more? So if you don't mind?" he snapped before downing his drink.

Feeling her temper rising she retaliated, "bollocks to this, I don't know why I bothered making the effort"

Ray was amused, "effort? Ha, let's not joke about this, who has always made the effort in this friendship? Me, that's who," he laughed snidely.

"God you can be a wanker sometimes." Neela threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"I'm trying to mould myself into your perfect guy? Thought you'd approve?" He crossed him arms, smirking.

"I happen to like nice men," she spat.

He laughed at her, "I wouldn't call Gates particularly 'nice', unless 'nice' involves leering over anything in a short skirt and then bragging about it the next day to anyone who'll listen."

She closed the gap between them, pointing her finger accusingly at his chest.

"This coming from Mr, 'one night stand', in fact, let me think." She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, before coldly retorting, "Haven't you won awards for bedding the most number of women in one night?

Feeling the heat in his face, his voice raised a notch, "Yeah an oscar? Didn't you attend the evening? Ahh probably not, you were probably at home playing footsie with your new boyfriend."

Hands on hips, she narrowed her eyes. "You know what, I don't have time for this, I came here to apologise for the way I've acted and say sorry, but you're not worth it."

Smiling cynically he replied, "Yeah I think you've already proven that point."

Uncrossing his arms he turned away from her and re-filled his glass.

Neela continued, undeterred by his disinterest, "I have 3 things to say to you, and then I will leave you to wallow in your own self pity.

Swallowing his drink in one gulp, he grimaced at the sharpness. Slumping in a nearby chair he returned his gaze to Neela and adopting a bored expression on his face.

"Firstly, **this** is how you drink tequila."

Neela pushed past him. She licked the back of her hand, poured salt over the back of it and downed the tequila in one smooth motion. Ray watched her mesmerised. She finally turned her attention back to Ray, and leisurely sucked on the lemon slice. She had not winced once, in fact she had savoured the bitter shot, and her face revealed pure pleasure.

"Secondly," she paused, "I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't been on a date with anyone, since Michael died."

In an instant he felt his anger dissolve, and the guilt set in.

"And thirdly," she looked down briefly, before gazing searchingly into his eyes, her voice softening.

"Thirdly, I came her to say sorry." She turned away and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you this year. I came here to ask you if we could start over. For some reason that I can't for the life of me remember at this minute in time I missed you, and wanted you back in my life." She closed her eyes tightly, fighting for control.

He gazed at her profile, itching to touch her, to tuck the hair that was resting on her forehead behind her ear. He half moved towards her, then stopped himself. Remembering he couldn't.

"But now I can see that I've damaged this relationship to the point of no return," her voice trembled slightly, she turned towards him, he stared into her cloudy eyes.

He could see the pain and his heart painfully contracted.

"Neela I."

"No Ray let me finish "she said regaining her composure, "I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship and hurt you, I had feelings for you and couldn't handle them. I don't blame you for hating me. If I was you I'd hate me to. You opened up to me and I threw those feelings back in your face.

She inched closer, closing the gap between them.

So I'll say it again, I'm sorry Roomie."

Lifting her hand she captured his cheek, caressing it. He closed his eyes, immobile, breathing in her flowery scent and revelling in the feel of her hand on his skin. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the check. He held his breath, holding back the desire to pull her into his lap, wrap his arms around her and nestle his face in her neck. He felt her retreat back, but couldn't move. It had been so long since they had physically been close to each other. He wanted to remember the moment, the nearness of her body, the touch of her soft lips on his rough cheek.

Eventually he opened his eyes, "Neela I'm sorry too. I'm an idiot."

He was alone in the room. She had gone.

"I'm an idiot!" he whispered again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hopefully it was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them, keeps me motivated!**

Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later Ray was still in the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen tabletop, head in hands, he groaned. How long had be been waiting for her to come to him; to say that she missed him; to tell him that she had been staying away because of the confused feelings she had? She had opened up, apologised for hurting him and what had he done? Got in a jealous tantrum over Gates!

Cursing himself, Ray leant back and repeatedly banged his head against the wall, "Neela's right I am a wanker," he muttered to himself.

He had let Gates get to him.

"Now he's another wanker." Ray mumbled. Gates had lied and he had believed him. If he had only listened to Neela in the beginning, then he would probably be sat with her right now, drinking tequila, and laughing about how stupid Gates was to think Ray would gullibly believe his little tale. But he had believed him; in the process hurting Neela **again **and probably paving the way for Gates to worm his way back into her good books.

Sighing loudly, Ray agitatedly thrust his hand through his hair.

So what were his options? He could call it a day, go back to an empty apartment and feel really sorry for himself. Alternatively he could find Neela, tell her he was a fool, and beg her to forgive him?

Ray sat up purposefully. Jumped off the counter and headed for the door.

"Option two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neela you've barely been here for an hour," Abby moaned, hovering by the doorway.

"I know, but I feel like I've been here for hours," she replied shrugging into a coat.

"Well that's just charming, and that's my coat!"

Neela smiled, "you know what I mean, and I told you I'm just borrowing it!"

"Fine, well what about Tony? You've at least got to wait and take him with you. He definitely wasn't invited, **you** brought him!" she hurled.

Neela squirmed, and pulled a face at Abby. "Remember that time when I covered your shift at the last minute?" she whimpered, edging closer to the door.

Abby barred the doorway, "Oh no, don't try and shift the guilt. This one lies solidly on your shoulders missy,"

Exasperated she flung off the coat and pouted.

Grinning Abby said, "you and Ray are made for each other."

Neela's face fell.

Abby caught her arm, concerned. "Hey, why the long face? Is he the reason you want to leave early?"

Neela looked away quickly.

"It is isn't it! That guy is useless. Did I need to spell it out?"

Neela looked up curiously.

"Err, we were just talking," she paused "about you," she cringed

"Abby, "Neela said heatedly.

"I know, none of my business, I'm sorry. I just thought he should know."

"Know what!"

"Ok I'm digging a really big hole here. You're right you did cover my shift, I owe you," Abby picked up the coat offering it to her.

Neela pushed it out of the way, "keep digging."

Sighing, she put the coat down and scowled, "you two needed a push in the right direction, so I pushed him," she paused again, "in the right direction," she covered her face, expecting a barrage of swearing, but on hearing nothing peeked behind her hands. Neela was sat on a chair, hands twisting in her lap, looking down heartened.

"Well you didn't railroad him enough," she whispered.

Abby looked confused. Noting that Neela looked on the verge of tears, she sat herself on the arm of the chair and put her arm around her.

"I tried to tell him, apologised, but he wouldn't let me speak, all he did was pick an argument with me over Gates," she said quietly.

"Jealous moron," she retorted gently, resting her head against Neela's.

She smiled sadly, "I realised then that it wasn't going to work. I think our ship has well and truly passed us by."

"But did you tell him how you feel, right?" Abby asked.

"Kind of, but as I said, we're not destined to be together."

"He needs a big smack on the butt, with a large, hard stick."

She laughed feebly, "no, that's letting him off the hook, try a sharp, metal shovel."

Abby got up "Come on, I'll call you a taxi."

Neela held her back, "you're a great friend Abby, What would I do without you looking out for me?"

Abby cocked her head to the side, "Probably run off with Morris and have 2, four nippled children?"

Neela laughed, "Knowing my luck it would probably be 5."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby put the phone down, "right the taxi should be here in five minutes."

"Thanks, I'll go and wait outside," Neela picked up her bag and gave Abby a big hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I fancy some fresh air."

Neela headed out of the flat and began walking. Finally reaching the lift she pressed the button and waited.

"Neela, hold up."

Turning, she saw Ray sprinting down the corridor. She frantically pressed the button, mentally urging the lift to hurry up.

"Neela, wait."

Ignoring him she breathed a sigh of relief as the lift doors swung open. Scurrying in, she hit the down button and watched the doors begin to close.

"Not so fast," a voice rasped breathlessly, closely followed by an outstretched arm preventing the doors from shutting any further. The doors opened instantly, letting a physically exhausted Ray enter the lift.

Neela tried to leave the enclosed space, but was halted by an arm snaking around her waist.

"Let me go," she gasped, struggling to free herself.

"Hey, calm down, I'm going to let you go but I don't want you to run off. Promise me you'll talk to me and I'll let you go.

He was too close, she couldn't get away from his scent, she needed to distance herself from him, fast. "OK, just let me out of the lift," she panted.

Letting her go abruptly, Ray looked at her with confusion, "Neela?"

She pushed past him, walking back onto the corridor. Ray quickly followed her.

"What was that all about? In the lift?" he asked, the concern visible on his face.

"What do you want Ray?" she asked harshly, ignoring the question.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously, seemingly at a loss for words. He tucked his thumbs into his jean pockets and stared at her intently. She looked away embarrassed.

"I need to say sorry, for everything I said to you earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could see was red after my chat with Gates."

Neela's eyes met his.

"I mean Tony."

She smiled hesitantly. Encouraged he continued.

"I, was so angry with him," he paused looking at her closely, "and with you, for choosing to be friends with him over me." He looked away. "I was jealous because I didn't seem to exist," he trailed off.

"But I said sorry for how I acted!" she said trying to meet his eyes.

"I know," his eyes raised locking with hers. "but by then I was too stunned to speak. You've got to remember we haven't properly spoken to each other in a year."

She nodded her head in acceptance.

"What you said surprised me."

She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, thinking about what she had disclosed."

Catching her hand in his, he softly asked, "Neela, can we start again, from the beginning. I've missed our friendship. I've missed you."

His eyes were bright, serious, adoring.

"I don't know Ray," she sighed shifting uneasily.

"I know we have a lot to work through, we can't go back, but we can start again, afresh as friends?" he begged, his hold on her hand tightening, "please?"

Her eyes softened. He smiled tentatively, unsure.

"On one condition," she teased.

"Anything!" he grinned back.

"You are never to drink a glass of tequila without salt and lemon again; it's sacrilegious!"

He laughed loudly and swept her up into a big hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair slowly, nuzzling his head into her neck and breathing deeply. After a minute, they pulled back awkwardly.

"So we're **friends** right?" Ray said over brightly, holding his hand out.

Her smile faltering slightly, she nodded and reached out to shake his hand.

"Friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Real life is about to commence for me as of next week, so want to finish this fic as quickly as possibly. Any thoughts let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Just half an hour," Ray whined.

"It's embarrassing, Abby's going to laugh at me," Neela moaned.

Grabbing her arm, he steered her back towards the flat. Dragging her heels, Neela tried to free herself.

He laughed, "you do realise I'll pick you up and carry you, if you say no," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare, Ray," she giggled.

"Watch me."

He swiftly swung her up into his arms, forcing her to grab his neck for balance.

"Ray, put me down," she screamed.

"I told you, half and hour, then you can be Cinderella and totter off home." Pretending to drop her, he panted "Geez Neela, what have you been feeding yourself since I've been away? You do realise we have low fat beers in this country?"

Elbowing him in the chest she growled, "watch it Barnett."

Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to her grinning. She smiled back. His gaze dropped to her lips that were inches away from his own. They looked ripe and soft. His tongue darted out, slowly licking his lower lip. He felt her sharp intake of breath. Startled he looked up. Her eyes were pools of heat, thick with desire.

Unaware he had stopped walking, she huskily whispered, "I think you should put me down Ray,"

Unable to severe the eye contact, he gently lowered her to the ground, relishing the feel of her body as it rubbed against his own.

"Ray," she began.

Not wanting to ruin their tentative first steps to friendship, he released her hastily and began running ahead.

He laughed, "last one there has to make all the drinks."

Watching his retreating back she hollered, "you are such a child."

Reaching the door of Abby's flat, he shouted, "That's why you love me, "

"Yes I do, "she said quietly.

Half smiling she yelled, "in your dreams Barnett. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's nice, "

"I know?" Morris said, confidently resting his head back on the sofa.

"Yeah, don't think she's right in the head though," Neela said seriously, patting Morris consolingly on the shoulder.

"You think?" his head snapped up, "what's your diagnosis?"

Neela turned her gaze on Cassandra who was dancing energetically in the middle of the lounge. She was laughing gaily, as Ray expertly twirled her around the room.

"Well, she's intelligent, witty, considerate, bearing in my mind she's wearing that dress for you, and extremely attractive."

Confused Morris replied "so what makes you think she's mentally ill?"

Neela looked at him gravely and gently took both his hands in hers, "She's out on a date with you."

Snatching his hands out of her grasp, he said sarcastically, "funny."

Grinning, Neela picked up the empty bottle of wine and swung it in front of Archie's face. "I think we need a new bottle here."

"and that interests me because?" he stretched his legs out, crossed his arms behind his head and leant back.

"Well Chief," she said innocently, "Cassandra does know about your supernumerary thelium right?"

Shocked, Morris sat up, "That's a cheap shot."

Continuing to swing the bottle, Neela grinned as he leapt out off the sofa, and ran out the room.

Neela resumed watching Caassandra dance with Ray. They appeared to be lost in the music, giving Neela the chance to observe Ray unnoticed. The music was loud and fast. His body moved in time with the beat, he danced just like he sang, with passion.

It was funny how easily they had fallen into their old bantering routine. They had talked about starting afresh, but they knew each other too well, a year couldn't change that. She knew it was early yet but she felt relaxed and happy, like the last year of awkwardness hadn't happened. She sighed inwardly, well that wasn't completely true. She stared at him again, feeling the tell tale butterflies commence it's fluttering. He had said he wanted to be 'friends' but that definitely wasn't what she wanted, but was it worth breaking the shaky bridge they had started to rebuild?

"Hey," Ray said breathlessly dropping onto the sofa, "where was Archie running off to in a hurry?"

"Just getting us more wine," she looked away grinning.

Knowing the mischievous expression on her face, he gave her a stern mock glare, "Neela!"

She laughed "Ok I was threatening to tell Cassandra about his extra nipples."

He shook his head.

"I wouldn't have said anything!" she said defensively.

Sitting up Neela inspected the room. Not seeing what she was looking for she slid back into her chair.

"What's up?" Ray asked.

"Just checking if Tony's back yet."

Feeling him tense beside her, she turned towards him. His face had hardened, "Ray, what happened earlier between you and Tony?"

"He was trying to wind me up, "he replied coldly.

"What did he say?" she leaned forward.

Glancing at her, he slowly replied, "He said he was your boyfriend."

Ray watched her closely, gauging her reaction.

Neela sat back, digesting what he had said, "Look, sometimes Gates jokes around, he tries to be funny. He doesn't really know many people."

"and then, " Ray interrupted, "he was rubbing it in that you and I weren't talking," he paused, gazing at her intently, " he told me that I had been replaced by him, that **you** no longer wanted me in your life."

She was shocked, she could see the pain in his face that he was trying, but failing to hide. She had caused that. Impulsively she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." Entwining his fingers in hers, he casually stroked her palm with his thumb.

"Yeah well so you should," he grinned.

"I'm an idiot" she muttered.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you didn't tell him to lie to me," he said releasing her hand and giving her a hug,

"I know, but I shouldn't have agreed to come here with him in the first place," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's done, let's not talk about him. We're friends right?" they drew apart gazing at each other.

"Right."

"Well the night is young and so am I, lets dance," he said turning towards her and tapping his hand to the beat of the music.

Neela hesitated, "um I'm not the best of dancers."

Ray stood up, holding his hand out, "I'll teach you."

Looking uncomfortable, Neela ignored him, "you've just come back from dancing." She looked up, "surely you could do with a breather?" she said optimistically.

He didn't move," nope I'm fine, come on."

Crossing her arms and surveying the room she replied, "Ray, I don't think we should, it feels weird. Everyone's going to be looking at us and probably talking."

He sat back down next to her, his leg resting against hers, and stretched his arm behind the back of the sofa. Exasperated he answered, "Neela, people have been talking about us from the day we moved in together."

"I know," she nodded, "but it's just so public," she frowned.

"We're just two friends, who are making up on lost time." he stressed, "and even if they are talking, who cares?" Seeing the uncertainty on her face, he relented, "fine." He moved away slightly and picked up his half empty glass.

"Barnett, you'd better not trample on my feet."

Turning he saw that she had tossed off her heels and was heading to the centre of the room. He watched her hips sway seductively to the rhythm

Grinning he leapt up. "Can't dance my arse," he growled, putting his drink down and joining her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gates put the crate of beer in the kitchen, cursing Abby when he saw another crate half full already sat there.

"Should have known," he mumbled.

Pouring himself a drink into a plastic cup, he left the kitchen and followed the music. He searched the room for Neela, eventually finding her in the living room. Seeing who she was with, he stopped and half hid behind a couple who were chatting. Sipping his drink he watched her unobserved.

She was dancing with him.

He finished his drink and commenced playing with his cup, throwing it from one hand to the other.

The music had slowed down, and she was swaying from side to side provocatively. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see they were talking and smiling at each other.

"Damn," he muttered. He had really thought that Barnet had believed him. Ray and Neela were looking far too cozy. They weren't touching each other, but they might as well have been. Their body language was intimate. Whatever was going on here it needed nipping in the bud. Suddenly she stopped moving and said something to him. Ray laughed outloud and lunged for her, pressing himself up against her and forcing her to sway in time with him.

Gates crushed his cup and threw it on the floor.

"That's my cue," he snarled, pushing past the couple and heading towards the dance area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not many left now – I think, never thought I'd be writing this many! LOL!**

**As always let me know what you think. Am a reviews junkie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Really appreciate it. Not many chapters left now……**

She felt him everywhere. His fingers held her hips loosely, holding her captive as his body leaned into hers. Her back rested against his chest, letting him control their movements. Closing her eyes she let him manipulate her body, enjoying the way his body brushed erotically against her own. She could feel his breath tickling her neck, teasing her with his closeness.

She fit him so perfectly, they moved as one. He wanted to kiss the hair away from her nape and breathe her in. Instead he slid his hands slowly up her arms, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help but revel in the feel of her.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt her inhibitions desert her. She slowly raised her arms up into the air, luxuriating in the feel of his hands following her movements, caressing her limbs. She pressed back, grinding her buttocks into his groin. He loosened his hold on her arms, stroking back down her body until he reached her hips, gripping them tightly he rotated his hips forwards. Lazily she slid her arm up behind her, snaring his neck and forcing his head lower to make contact with her neck. His lips grazed her skin, she shuddered.

"I think this is where I cut in," rasped a voice in her ear.

Momentarily surprised, Neela tried to disentangle herself out of Ray's arms.

Mentally refusing to release her, Ray held her firmly by the arm, "Hey man what's your problem."

"My problem is you're man handling my date," he said angrily,

"Haven't you got it through your thick skull, she's not your date!" he sneered, stepping forward aggressively.

"Stop it, both of you." Neela shouted, ignoring the curious stares they were attracting.

"Ray, let go of me."

Looking at her in disbelief, he instantly released her.

Turning to Gates she said coldly, "what do you want Tony?"

Smiling cynically he replied, "I want to talk to you, you are still my date right? My 'friendship' date, if I remember correctly. Or did you come here with me just to kiss and make up with lover boy?"

Feeling herself redden at his accurate assumption, she swiftly replied, "Fine, let's go outside."

Quickly slipping on her heels, she began to follow him. Ray grabbed her arm, forcing her to meet his gaze. The anger was evident in his face, "you aren't seriously going to go outside with him."

"I need to hear what he has to say," she snapped.

"So you're going to let him sweet talk you into believing his lies!" he fired back, releasing her arm furiously.

"Ray you've got to trust me, I'll be right back," she said calmly.

"Well I'm coming with you," he commanded, pushing past her in the direction of Gates' retreating back.

Holding him back she said urgently, "No Ray, I need to do this alone."

"Yeah well, I might not be here by the time you return," he said heatedly.

She glared at him, "you can't be serious? I don't want to argue with you Ray, but this is something I have to do," she paused, her temper dissipating at the confusion in his eyes, "but I want you to be here when I come back."

He looked at his feet.

"Trust me!" she said urgently

He had to trust her, she wouldn't leave him a second time?

Looking up, he met her gaze and smiled sadly, "if you're not back in 20 minutes I'm coming to get you, even if it means dragging you by your hair."

Smiling gratefully, she hurried out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out the apartment block Neela saw Gates leaning against his car, arms crossed, with a sly grin on his face.

"Knew you'd see the light eventually," he smirked. Opening the passenger door he gestured to the car," jump in, we can talk when we get back to my place."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I only came out here to ask you one question," she said coldly.

"Ahh, intriguing," he said, letting the door slam shut before turning to face her. "Now let me guess, could this question have anything to do with a conversation I had earlier with Barnett?"

"Why did you tell Ray that you were my boyfriend?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Looking horror stricken, he replied, "I never said that, why would I lie to him?"

Confused she said, "so you didn't say that?"

The sides of his lips lifted into a grin, "Nah, I did." He started to walk towards her.

"Why would you say that to him?" she asked incredulously.

Closing the gap between them, he ran a hand slowly down her arm. She flinched. Grinning, he replied, "he was an obstacle that needed removing."

Taking a step back she glared at him, "I was trying to help you out, you didn't know anyone and this is how you repay me? You took advantage of me," she said angrily.

Pulling her towards him, Gates seized her face, and quietly said, "Barnett was becoming problematic, he was always hanging around like a bad smell, never saying anything but always making his presence known." his lips hovered over hers," don't you see? We would never have had a chance with him still in the picture?"

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but his other hand gripped her waist tightly.

"There never was a 'we' Tony," she replied frostily.

Staring into her glacier eyes, he smiled grimly, "maybe this will help change your mind."

Closing the gap between them, he clumsily forced his mouth over hers. Pushing him back, she managed to free one hand and slapped him vehemently on the cheek. Releasing her abruptly she stumbled back. Gates brought his hand to his face; rubbing it gingerly, he smirked.

"Now that's not very ladylike."

She turned on her heels, furiously retorting, "well you're no gentleman."

Blocking her path he growled, "I haven't finished yet." He leaned in towards her, menacingly. She tried to pull back, but his hands were now on both sides of her face, holding her firmly in place. She clamped her lips shut, evading his seeking mouth. Angered by her resistance he pulled back for a moment, eyes blazing.

Glaring back at him, she laughed cruelly in his face, "that's what I'm missing?"

Seething, he pulled her back to him, taking advantage of her partially opened lips to brutally invade her mouth with his tongue. He smiled against her. Shaken, but determined to remain calm, she relaxed in his arms.

Feeling her body slacken, he loosened his hold on her, mumbling "vixen," over her open mouth.

Suddenly, she bit down hard, tasting his blood.

He shoved her away from him, yelling, "bitch!" as she slipped and fell painfully on the pavement. Recovering from her fall, she scrambled to her feet and started to run.

Wiping his hand over his mouth he scowled. Seeing the blood, he laughed harshly.

"Now the fun really begins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK , I think it might be a bit cheesy, but hey it's a Reela fic and we need some melodrama every now and again right?**

**Tell me what you think – but be kind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stopped pacing and glanced at his watch. She had been gone for 10 minutes, it felt like longer.

Scowling he thought back to their conversation. He still didn't understand why she had to speak to him and why he couldn't be there. He didn't trust Gates one inch; there was something about him that wasn't quite right. There had been times in the ER, where he had seen a different side to the flirty and funny façade that only Neela saw. Last week Gates had lost his first patient. To be fair to the guy, it wasn't his fault; the John Doe had had numerous GSWs and was in a bad way before he'd even reached the ER. Gates hadn't taken it well. He'd barged out of the ER, cursing profusely and kicking any inanimate object that was in his way. There was an overtly angry side to him that Ray disliked.

It was his temper that Ray was concerned about now. Neela had never seen it, Ray was sure of that, but could tonight be that night?

Stopping mid-pace, Ray turned on his heels and strode determinedly out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half running out the apartment block, Ray stopped, frantically searching for a glimpse of them. Hearing some noise to the left he started to jog in that general direction. Drawing closer, he slowed his pace, quietly following the voices until he saw the outline of two figures in the shadows. Not wanting to be seen, he hid behind a tree, mentally cringing at the ear bashing he would get from Neela if she found out what he was doing. He couldn't hear what they were saying, their voices were lowered. Crouching, Ray peered around the tree, just in time to see them embrace.

He exhaled painfully. Feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, he slumped against the tree, winded. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ward off the branded image of Gates' arms wrapped around Neela. He felt the tears forming and shook them off. Silently standing, he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Feedback is always welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to everyone who has left reviews! Oh and in no shape or form do I condone violence, but it just had to be done!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Head bent, Ray slowly walked back to the apartment block. He couldn't get the image of Gates all over Neela out of his head, and he was confused. Why would she do that to him? In all the time that he had known her, she had never lied to him.

The last time he hadn't trusted her, he'd nearly ruined any chance of a friendship. And now? Well this time she had ruined it…..right?

He smiled sadly, thinking about how amazing it had been to dance with her. She had seemed to be really enjoying herself, and he knew women. She had been encouraging him, he was sure of it!

So why would she kiss Gates? Was she playing a game with them both? The little voice in his head answered instantly, "not a chance, she wouldn't know how."

Stopping in his tracks, he shook himself. He ignored the pain in his heart and fought for mental control. Taking a deep breath, he thought back to what he had seen. **His **face had been bent down to hers,** his** arms were tightly around her waist. Had she been responsive? No, she'd been stiff, hadn't she?

Running his hand through his hair agitatedly, he spun around, decision made.

Neela had said to trust her. He hadn't trusted her before and had nearly blown it. If he was wrong, well he would suffer, but if he was right then Gates was going to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scared, Neela looked behind her. He was close. She tried to pick up her pace, but her heels were getting in the way. Seeing the main road in the distance she increased her speed.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air and thrown unceremoniously onto the grass. She screamed. Her voice was instantly muffled by his hand, his body covered hers, pinning her to the ground.

"It doesn't have to be like this Neela," he said quietly, caressing her cheek with his other hand.

Tears stung her eyes. She felt helpless, nobody could help her now.

She was alone.

"Don't cry baby," he soothed.

Struggling to free herself, she tried to bite his hand. He laughed cruelly, clamping his hand down harder.

"The first time was amusing," he said calmly, eyes blazing, "but I don't think I'll be laughing a second time."

Releasing her he stood up. "Now get up," he said angrily.

Not moving, Neela clenched her fists, mentally thinking of how to escape.

"I said, GET UP," he roared.

Flinching, she stood slowly. Brushing herself down, she turned towards him.

"Tony," she pleaded, "just let me go, we can forget this ever happened."

Grabbing her arm he pulled her towards him, "Maybe I don't want to forget," he sneered, his face inches from hers.

"Please Tony," she urged.

He smiled coldly, "you've made a fool out of me. You need to be taught a lesson."

Scared, Neela forced herself to remain calm. He looked at her lips hungrily. Closing the distance between them he brutally kissed her. Opening her mouth slightly she granted him access. He moaned in this throat, loosening his hold on her slightly.

Suddenly, without hesitating, Neela brought her knee up, forcefully making contact with his groin. He released her instantly, doubling over in pain. She pelted back towards the apartment block.

She frantically looked behind her, he was still on the ground.

Swiftly turning around, she collided with a body.

She screamed and hit out.

"Neela, it's me," Ray said earnestly, grabbing her arms and pulling her protectively towards him.

"Ray?" she said hesitantly, before throwing her arms around him and bursting into tears.

Seeing Gates, Ray released his hold on her, "bastard." he seethed.

Panicked, Neela tightened her grip on him, "don't leave me." Her body shook as she buried her face into his chest. Torn, he relented, holding her tightly. Kissing and stroking her hair soothingly, he watched grimly as Gates limped towards his car and drove off.

After a while, he felt her trembling subside and her weeping lessen.

"Neela what happened," he asked gently.

Meeting her fearful gaze, his heart contracted. Eyes shining she remained silent.

"Did," he paused, "did he hurt you?" he hissed.

Inhaling sharply she looked away. She shook her head, "no, he didn't."

Gently framing her face with his hands, he turned her face towards him. He gazed tenderly into her eyes, "Neela, you're safe now."

"I know," she said solemnly, smiling at him weakly.

Kissing her on the forehead, he enveloped her protectively in his arms and rested his head atop of hers.

Eyes hardening, he murmured, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So this story is nearly at an end. Thought I'd let Neela do the arse kicking. What do you think, should I give Ray a chance to slap him about a bit OR should I just get to the chapter/s you've all been waiting for? Let me know.**

**Oh and back to work on Monday – boo hoo, so they won't be up as quickly I'm afraid. But it will be completed, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now this is definitely the penultimate episode. Enjoy it, hopefully. Again, I don't condone violence, so don't do this at home kids.**

Luka, can you do me a favour?"

He looked at Ray with apprehension. "Well, it depends on the favour."

"I need you to keep an eye on Neela for me," he said quietly, watching Neela in the next room rest her head on Abby's consoling shoulders.

Clutching his arm, Luka pulled him aside, "You need to drop this Ray,"

Prising his fingers off him he moved towards the door and opened it, calmly replying "I wish I could." before shutting the door firmly behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony rested his head back against the car seat, contemplating what he should say to her when she got back. He lifted his head and stared at her flat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. This time he had gone too far, even for him. Next week he'd go back for his anger counselling sessions, his temper wasn't in check and he could have hurt her. He just needed to apologise. He quickly glanced at his watch, it was still early. Resting his head back, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car door swung open. Momentarily surprised, Tony blearily lifted his head up to see Ray standing there, eyes blazing.

"Get out!" Ray spat.

Rubbing his eyes, Gates smiled sleepily, "Ahh, the cavalry arrives,"

"I said, GET OUT!" he shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, Gates returned, "you don't want to be asking me to do this son,"

Taking a step back, Ray crossed his arms and waited.

"Fine," he said stonily. Locking eyes with Ray, he warily got out of the car.

Standing a metre apart, they glared at each other.

"I'm going to say this once and I want you to listen carefully," Ray hissed, "Don't speak to her, or look at her, ever again."

Taken aback by the hatred in his voice, Tony shifted uneasily. "Look, Barnett I don't want to pick a fight with you, I just came to apologise to Neela and then I'll be gone."

"Write a letter," Ray snapped.

Smirking Gates heaved a loud sigh, "if that's what she wants, then fine."

"It is," he said coldly.

Turning back to his car he continued, "well, if we're done here?"

Uncrossing his arms Ray walked towards him, "Oh and one more thing Tony,"

Gates turned, just in time to be greeted by Ray's clenched fist hitting him squarely on the jaw. Stumbling, he cursed as he felt blood ooze from his split lip. Wiping the blood off his face, he winced at the pain. Ray hovered over him, his body trembling with rage. Gates scowled up at Ray, "should have seen that coming,"

Eyes burning, he rasped, "Don't you** ever** touch her again!"

Slowly massaging his jaw, he grimaced and made his way back to the car.

Ray grimly watched him drive away, the tension in his body gradually easing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope the frustration has gone? Now to the final chapter…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long. Real life sucks. It's the chapter you've been waiting for……..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had been in the taxi for ten minutes in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. He turned to look at her and smiled. She was wearing his jacket loosely over her shoulders, absently playing with the lapels as she watched the scenery pass by. He closed his eyes painfully, thinking about what might have happened if she hadn't managed to escape. Looking at her again, he sighed inwardly, glad that she was with him,

Feeling his eyes upon her, she turned to him and said softly," Ray I want to go home."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he assured her.

Hesitating, she looked at him meaningfully, "No Ray, not Abby's home, our home," eyes downcast she continued, "I don't' want to be alone tonight."

Hiding his surprise, he picked up her hand, soothingly stroking her palm.

"Of course, if that's what you want?" he whispered.

Smiling shyly she faltered, "If that's alright, I mean I wouldn't want to inconvenience you?"

"Neela," he scolded

"Just one night." She said softly, gently pulling her hand away and retuning her gaze to the window.

"One night," he repeated thoughtfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home Roomie," Ray said with a flourish as they entered the flat.

Looking round, Neela shrugged off Ray's jacket and sank into the sofa.

"Drink?" Ray asked heading to the kitchen and poking his head in the fridge.

"Please," Neela replied, taking off her heels and putting her feet up.

Holding two bottles in one hand he walked towards her. Effortlessly lifting her legs with one hand, he sat down next to her before releasing her legs onto his lap. He handed her a beer. Taking the caps off, they knocked their bottles together, simultaneously saying "Cheers,"

She surveyed the room taking in the minimal changes he had made since her departure.

"So you've made lots of changes then?" she said sardonically.

Grinning he replied, "well my previous flatmate had impeccable taste," he paused, "I couldn't change a thing." he said looking at her significantly.

Blushing she took a sip of her beer and made to lift her legs off his lap. His hand halted her.

"Tonight has probably been the best and worst night of my life." he said carefully.

She met his gaze silently.

"When I saw you running towards me, I," he faltered, "I was scared, that I was too late."

She picked up his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She exhaled slowly, "me too, but you know what kept me going?" he looked up curiously, "I knew you'd come, eventually. I just had to bide my time."

Eyes downcast, he murmured, "but I wasn't quick enough, was I Neela?"

Lifting her legs off his lap, she put down her drink and trapped his chin with her fingers, forcing it up. "

"If you hadn't turned up when you did, who knows what could have happened."

He gripped her hand tightly in his own. Her eyes were bright, tender.

Feeling transparent, she shifted her gaze from his intense scrutiny.

"So what was the best part of tonight?" she said softly.

Leaning his head back on the sofa he closed his eyes remembering, "well it would have to be dancing with a certain someone."

His face had relaxed into a smile, enjoying the fact that she could scrutinise his face unobserved, she inched closer.

"And what was so special about this certain someone," she whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from his face.

"Well, apart from being the best friend I thought I'd lost," he sighed.

Her face hovered over his, his breath dancing over hers.

"She's beautiful,"

She closed her eyes, leaning forward.

"Intelligent and…."

Her lips softly touched his, featherlight.

His body stilled in surprise.

Tentatively increasing the pressure, she sucked gently on his lower lip, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. He opened his lips, allowing her tongue entry. Obliging, she licked the inside of his lower lip. He shivered. Slowly she pulled back and opened her eyes. He was staring at her, his gaze unreadable.

Uncertain, she murmured, "Ray."

Forcefully, he dragged her towards him, crushing her lips against his own. She moaned, running her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands travelled up her body, stroking her arms and massaging the back of her neck. She clung to him weakly. Needing to taste more of her, he released her lips, nibbling her earlobe before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. She arched up against him, breathlessly calling his name.

Abruptly he pulled away, pushing her away from him. Panting, she opened her eyes. Seeing the confusion on his face, her face contorted painfully, "I'm sorry," she stammered, "I shouldn't have done that," she attempted to get up.

"Don't," he said harshly, snatching her hand and pulling her down. Bewildered she looked at him. Meeting her gaze she saw the uncertainty reflected in his eyes. " I can't do this, if it means losing you tomorrow."

"Ray, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to look at me in the morning with regret, I don't think I could stomach you leaving me again," he said desperately.

Seeing his pain, she pulled him towards her, smiling she whispered, "Ray, I love you, I always have."

His eyes met hers, Her eyes shone with love for him, "do you know how many times I've dreamed of this?"

Resting her head on his shoulders she sighed, "I think maybe we both have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
